Tidebearer: A troll's tale
by Rahil
Summary: The great sundering has devastated Azeroth, the last of the Gurubashi trolls are forced to eke out a living in their last great city,Zul'Gurub.Meanwhile an object of great power has revealed itself to a young troll. Has the new Tidebearer been found? R&R.


Righto, opening A/N. Ill try to make it short. Firstly this is my first foray into warcraft fiction and away from my usual Naruto staples and hopefully not my last. I have bee playing WoW for more than two years now and think i am quite well versed in its lore etc, this story is about the trolls, set just after the great sundering of the world , just at the time Hakkar first appears (worry not, he will feature more prominently in later chapters). I was kinda peeved that probably every race had an expanded history save the trolls and taurens...bloody cow's so this is my attempt to add depth to that fav race of mine, da troll mon._  
_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Prolouge 

_Hunger._

_Insatiable, unstoppable, unquenchable._

His mighty form shuddered…it had been too long, far too long.

_He had to feed!_

With the force of will only one such as he could possess he stilled his gargantuan body. His serpentine form caressing the very strands of time and space, eyes of a color that did not exist on the lips and the minds of any creature looked ahead in hopes of finding that which he sought. His magnificent visage was ever-vigilant; this face that had seen countless civilizations and races collapse, entire species promised to oblivion's awaiting arms.

_All to satiate his hunger…_

Yet it was not enough,_it would never be. _

The being continued on his quest, his hunger a wave washing against a fast-eroding wall. The entity then did something he had not done in a millennia…he brought his mammoth girth to a halt.

_Can it be?_, he dared let himself think. Had his searching come to a temporary end? Had the vastness of the cosmos revealed to him that which he so desired?

_He had to know!_

He reached out with invisible claws, the tendrils of his mind searching for what he sought. It did not take long to locate the place, he probed again, his immense power scanning the object and for once, even one such as he felt surprise. Here, existed a people that could probably quench his hunger for all eternity. He turned to full brunt of his power to the task of scouring this new place, his hunger would not be denied.

His powers felt the turmoil of the planet coupled with those of his inhabitants. The life force of the planet seemed to be waning as if a gaping chasm stood where there had once ran the very life blood of the planet. His journey had led him to many worlds, a vast majority of those that once possessed life stripped bare. As his mind further probed more images of the planet's recent past bombarded him

…_where once stood a single land mass was now starting to separate in two, the lake at the heart of the landmass consumed by a veritable vortex of energy, pure…untapped energy_

And in the midst of that vision, the being heard a scream. A scream that no mortal could comprehend, a roar of anger that even he trembled before and a visage more terrifying that even his own assailed his mind. He knew who it was instantly…the one being that was feared among all else…Sargeras, the fallen.

'_Thisss planet survived the wrath of Sargerasss?'_ the creature hissed in disbelief. The being knew for sure that this planet was indeed ready for him, after all any planet that could stave of the likes of Sargeras had to be incredible…

_And its life force much tastier…_

His immense power still searching the planet for a most elusive phenomenon suddenly stopped its ministrations. _This feeling, _the leviathan savored it, let it fill his senses, drowning himself in the pleasure of it. _He had found it!_ The more and more he scrutinized the tiny, tusked beings the more he knew that that what he desired above all else could come to fruition. He could hear their pleas, their suffering and their agony. He would save them from it all.

His mind returned to him and with what passed for a smile the serpent set his sights on the planet of Azeroth.

_Yes he would save them from themselves; after all, he was Hakkar the Messiah._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Chapter:1 _

The small hut stood perched on a sandy patch of earth overlooking the Great Sea, it was nothing spectacular, modest yet homey. A blue skinned woman opened the door and looked to the sea where she saw a smell spec of something in the distance. This woman would have passed easily for a human if not for her azure skin, large elongated ears and small tusks that jutted artfully from her otherwise human face. "Get inside son, quick. It's cold out now and your brother will be back soon", the lone voice shouted from the darkness, piercing through the depths of the night, a beacon of sorts for one young being. Sadly, though, as shrill as the cry might have been, it had no effect whatsoever on its intended recipient. He was far more interested in the stone he held in his large blue hand. He held it aloft into the cool night air, hoping to decipher something…what though, he did not know.

"Where did you come from', came the low guttural voice of his race, wondering aloud.

He played with the stone again, staring into its depths. It seemed to radiate something, something alive. He saw what looked like deep white strands within its core, like the tails of the eel's that inhabited the sea. Rast was not a patient troll, not by any standards. In frustration he threw the stone down, cursing its ability to do…nothing!

"Fine, if you don't want to work, don't."

There was a slight problem though, he was telling his legs to move towards his home but they just wouldn't, something made him stoop down and pick up the stone again. He sighed and placed the stone on his forehead in frustration, a defeated look appearing on his strong troll features. The stone radiated warmth throughout his entire body, like a warm hug on a lonely day or a big bowl of turtle soup during the cold season.

"Rast'mah", a sound, barley more than a whisper on the wind, called out. This noise was not lost upon Rast, who was not used to anyone calling him by his full name…, no one except of course his long deceased father…

He craned his neck towards to source of the voice…left, right…no, it was from the waves themselves, his father, he was calling to him, Rast did not think, he went forward, large eyes dazed, the blue stone in his hand glowing as blue as the hottest fire. Amazingly, it was as if the very waves obeyed his command and parted for him, allowing him to walk on sea bed that had never been soiled, by troll or otherwise, absolutely bone dry. Rast's legs moved of their own accord, as if he knew, instinctively his destination.

Something, though was nagging at Rast, something that made him stop for a moment, something that made him, for a moment come out of his stupor, a noise, a simple noise, a noise he had hear a million times before.

"RAST!"

That's was the last thing he hard before his senses were overcome with the sound of rushing water.

---------------------------------------------------------

"That's a bright light", Rast thought to himself wistfully, they, the only sense that seemed to work at the time.

Soon his ears caught up and he could hear things, followed by the disappearance of the numbness on his skin. He immediately let out an involuntary shudder, a feeling of cold unlike any other bearing in his bones.

With a gargantuan effort he opened his eyes, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Wood cabin, fireplace, two beds and two other trolls.

He was home again.

"Rast, what happened", a low, harsh voice echoed from his right.

"It was father! Brother! I saw him…he called to me, father. He is alive"!

Rast's brother, was three years his senior. He was larger than the rather short Rast, as was to be expected. His face was much stouter than Rast's giving him an expression of incredible physical strength. This was not just an image though; Rast's brother was easily the strongest troll in the royal guard. He was fast, agile and well…everything Rast was not.

"Father is dead, Rast, accept it, just look at what you did to poor mother", Rast's brother said, pointing to the second bed that made up their small abode.

Rast cast his eyes upon his mother, her face looking tired, and her eyes still glistening.

But just wait a minute, Rast did see him and Rast was many things, but he was no liar.

"But I saw him, all I did was put this stone on my forehead and…", Rast stopped midway groping for the stone.

"Brother, the stone, have you seen it. I can prove to you that father Is alive, I just need to find that stone", Rast exclaimed attempting to jump out of bed, if it were not for his brother's strong hand holding him down

"There was no stone, Rast. Dad is dead, now I miss him too but I'm trying to live without that, why can't you?"

This was so frustrating, Rast was telling the truth but no one believed him. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down but before he could open his mouth to try to further argue his case his brother's face took on a more serious façade.

"Rast, do you know how you got back here, how you got back home?"

It then struck Rast, exactly how did he get home? The last thing he remembered was following his father's voice then walking…somewhere into the sea and then he had heard someone calling him and that's it, he just woke up in his bed, what had he missed…

"Well, little brother"?

Rast just shook his head, not knowing what to say.

His brother's face took on an expression of bemusement" Well, Rast, I'll tell you what I saw. I saw you, walking on the sea…not swimming, but walking, as if the very waves themselves were scared of you. I could not see your face, I could not see any stone, all I saw was you, my brother, walking on the very sea floor"

All this came as a blur to young Rast; he did not remember any of this.

"Then I called out your name and suddenly the waves seemed to have overcome their fear of you and crashed down. I rescued you and brought you back", said Rast's brother, finishing his small tale.

Try as he might, Rash could remember nothing of this, all he remembered was his father's voice and the warmth he felt as he held that stone in his hand.

"Now listen to me, Rast, I want you to promise me something"

"Please brother, you have to believe me-"

"Just listen to me, idiot", Rast wasn't used to his big brother using words like this, never had his usually stoic brother been outright rude.

"I want you to promise, upon our dear father, that you will never reveal to anyone what just took place here, no one will know"

"But I-", Rast tried to interject, to no avail.

"Look Rast, tomorrow we head to the capital, we leave this shack behind for good. Please, I had to pull a lot of strings with High Priest Jin'do to do this so that you could grow up to be normal."

His brother absent-mindedly stoked the scar on his cheek, a red gash that stood out from his pale blue skin. A makura attack had done that to him, its pincers cutting through troll flesh like a scimitar.

"I promise, no one will know"

His brother nodded and blew out the lantern, letting a tired Rast catch some much needed sleep.

------------------------------------------------------

"Rast, Mando; wake up, my sons", a soft voice called to Rast, taking him away from the arms of slumber.

His mother's smiling face greeted him and she lunged at the still sleep Rast, enveloping him in a hug.

"Never, ever, worry me like that again, my son"

Rast just nodded against her shoulder.

It was then Rast looked around, shocked. It was gone…everything was gone, the furniture, his father's drek' leth…all the furniture. It didn't take long though, for realization to set in.

"Ready to go?", came a loud voice from outside the hut. Mando, his brother, no doubt.

Rast followed his mother outside the house and saw Mando loading up the last remnants of their meager possessions onto a raptor-cart, a small smile on his face. He never liked this place, no…unlike Rasta; Mando loved the city, the people and the power.

Rasta hoisted himself onto the cart, still a bit sleepy but resigned to what fate had in store for him.

"Here we go! Zul'Gurub waits for us, the glory of the troll empire shall be our new home", Mando declared with glee, such displays of emotion uncharacteristic of the young troll.

Rast just nodded, trying to get comfortable in between some old sheets and cookware. As he was about to doze off again he heard a whisper, a very vague yet intensely powerful whisper that seemed to overwhelm every sense at the same time.

"_Rast'mah…Tidebearer_"

Tidebearer?

One thing was for sure, Rast decided…what happened the night before, it was no coincidence…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dont worry though, artifacts of this magnitude of power always have a way of coming back...(hint hint)

If you guys are wondering, yes this is going to be a long story based on the legend of the tidebearer, for more info go check out wowiki's page on the stone of the tides.

Or you could just let me tell the story XD

Read and review


End file.
